Secret Idenity
by Ange De Bleu baby blu eyes
Summary: What if Queen Serenity prevented everything that happened in the Silver Era? What if she separated all of the senshi into different dimensions until they meet years later when evil arises?
1. Prologue

An: I'm sorry but, I couldn't resist myself any longer. I **HAD** to do another one.

  


  


**~*~*~*~*~**

**Prologue**

**~*~*~*~*~**

  


  


  


  


A woman appeared in an office with a man. He stood in front of her with grey hair, blue eyes, and his spectacles over the brim of his nose.

  


"It is nice to see you again but, what business brings you here?" he asked. She stood up to be in a senshi uniform. She dark red eyes looked at him.

  


"Queen Serenity has asked a favor of me. I need you to hide one of the Princesses from my regular dimension. It seems that danger lurks around every corner so, we must separate them. Will you do this one simple favor?" she asked.

  


"I will have to take it into deep consideration. I am a busy man you know." She nodded.

  


"She will not cause any disturbance to you nor anyone else. She rather likes to keep to herself. She could train here at the garden and become a SeeD. It will make her fighting skills nice for when she is needed as a senshi like me."

  


"What if danger comes here looking for her? It will place everyone in danger."

  


"No one is going to come here and look for here. They might but she won't be a senshi so they won't know. Cid, this is a matter of importance for the future Queen and the well being to our dimension. If anything goes wrong, I will be sure to fix it. Are you going to take her or not?" she asked. Her temper was rising. Normally she was calm but, something was happening to her. She flicked her dark green hair over her shoulder and left it. He nodded.

  


"Yes Pluto. I will take her." She smiled.

  


"The Queen will reward you dearly." She then disappeared.

  


  


  


  


  


  


An: So, what do you think? Nice beginning or not?


	2. Chapter 1

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter 1**

**~*~*~*~*~**

  


  


  


  


The sun was hitting her face in the right direction as she sat in her chair talking with another woman. She picked up her glass and took a sip.

  


"So Makoto, anything interesting happen on your trip during the summer?" asked the girl, her blue eyes dazing with excitement.

  


"What would you consider fun?" she asked wrinkling her nose.

  


"Don't tell me, you met a guy." She brunette nodded.

  


"You will never guess who it was either." The girl was at the edge of her chair. She moved her short brown hair behind her ear and looked into her friends emerald eyes.

  


"Just tell me already Makoto!" Both of their eyes drifted over to the new person sitting at their table.

  


"What do **you** want?" asked Makoto, looking at the man relaxed in his chair. He smirked.

  


"So nice to see you again." She rolled her eyes at the smirk in his green eyes. Her ran a hand through his short blonde hair.

  


"Don't tell me you met him." Makoto looked over at her friend.

  


"Yep Selphie. I sure did." She moved her bracelets around on her wrist and sighed.

  


_This is going to be a long day._

  


"Why don't you two do something exciting?" asked Seifer. Makoto stood up from her seat and straightened her short white dress that showed all of her curves. Seifer looked her up and down. Looking how the bottom rested in the middle of her thighs which were nicely tanned. The straps where thin but looked cute on her arms. He especially loved how low cut her front was. She rolled her eyes at him.

  


"What do you want me to do? Do a little dance for you?" She flung her golden brown hair behind her shoulder while her hand rested on her hip. He smiled.

  


"You could bend down for me so I won't have to stand in order to look," he grinned. She turned away from him and pulled enough Gils out of her purse to pay for her drink.

  


"Thanks for the lunch Selphie. I'll see you later, okay?" she asked.

  


"Sure thing. That's if I don't get an assignment first."

  


"Assignment?" asked Makoto. Selphie nodded.

  


"You didn't hear, did you?" she asked.

  


"Hear what?" Makoto took another seat while her purse was at her side.

  


"Squall, Zell, and I are SeeDs."

  


"I hopefully will join you guys after I pass this test."

  


"Nobody passes on the first try," said Seifer. 

  


"You mean like you?" asked Selphie was a smile.

  


"Professor Quisits is going to be telling us who our partners are for the new year. Care to join me?" asked Seifer looking at Makoto.

  


"I guess. I'll see you later Selphie. If you go on an assignment, don't forget to write me in your spare time."

  


"I won't." She waved to Makoto as her and Seifer left.

  


"Why didn't you show yourself off in one of those dresses while on our trip?" he asked.

  


"Our trip? Firstly because I only packed a few for certain occasions, and secondly, once I found out that perverted you was on 'the trip', I decided against it."

  


"Do you think you could get that dress any higher?" he asked. She stopped and shot a glare in his direction.

  


"You're pushing it buddy." He grinned as she then continued to walk. He watched her for a moment and then followed. Seifer sighed while they kept walking on the trail back to the garden. It was going to be a long trip if they went by this route.

  


"Do you always go by trails?" he asked.

  


"Is there something wrong with it?" she asked.

  


"It's my turn to lead." He started to go through the tall grasses and then smiled once he heard her following him. She ran up to him and grabbed his arm. She pulled him down to a crouching position. Her fingers went over his lips as they stayed down. She didn't moved her fingers either. He could smell the sweetness of freshly cut roses over her skin. He loved the smell. It drove him crazy.

  


_Oh, she smells so good. I hope I'm partnered up with her so I can take in that wonderful smell all the time.--- Whoa Seifer. No falling for girls. They'll just be your weakness. Just think about passing the test and taunting her with cruel words or perverted jesters._

  


He grabbed her hand one he felt it go for his Gunblade.

  


'I need it.'

  


'What do you need it for?'

  


'Do you want to be ready for the monsters attack or do you want to attack first?'

  


'You won't be able to carry it. Let me do it.'

  


'I've handled one ever since I was fourteen so don't tell me I can't handle one.'

  


'Mines heavier than what you're use to.' He took his Gunblade out and stood up silently. There stood before him a giant spider, eating something. Quietly, he snuck up on it and sliced it's head off without having to be attacked first. He found her by his side.

  


"You're stubborn, you know that?" she asked. He nodded.

  


"Of course I do. I'm a lot of things you wouldn't dream of."

  


"Lets go."

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Cid walked around in his office and looked at the woman that stood before him once again.

  


"Are you sure that you're going to do the right thing? She's been living here nicely for so long."

  


"She needs to train as a senshi. Not as using weapons. Her true power will come to her in good time Cid. She's already to the final level without knowing it. It surprised me to see her at such a high level at the age of eighteen. I thought it would take longer."

  


"How long does she have left here?" he asked.

  


"At least another year. I'm not sure when they will attack. Probably sooner than planned. Be ready for it." He nodded and watched Pluto disappear once again from his office. This time with the news of taking this girl away after all she had adapted to using a weapon quite nicely. If she didn't get something, she would continue to practice until she had almost passed out. That showed how much of a skilled fighter she would be. Plus that beauty made it look like she wasn't the type to fight. He sighed and knew another year would come where everyone would have to pass the test.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Seifer walked up the steps with her but then turned when he felt a presence behind them. His Gunblade was drawn and turned on whomever it was sneaking up behind them. He recognized who is was by the blonde spiked hair and tattoos on his face. Zell Dincht. Makoto glared at Seifer.

  


"Put that thing away before you hurt somebody. Geez! It's not like a monster is going to attack you while in the garden." She looked pretty annoyed which made him smirk.

  


"What do you want Chicken Wuss?" He placed his Gunblade away and watched how Zell got all steamed up about it. Seifer felt a hard punch in his shoulder that seemed to have came from a man with all the strength behind it.

  


"You're an absolute jerk, you know that? It's Zell, Almasy. Zell." He scowled when she called him by his last name. She smirked when she saw it show on his face.

  


"Almasy." He glared which made her smile.

  


"Almasy. Almasy. Almasy. Almasy!" She started laughing at his face and reaction. He growled and then retreated up the steps. Makoto turned to Zell who was one step away from her and hugged him.

  


"I'm so glad to see you. Where have you been hiding yourself Zell? We need to go out for lunch some time." He smiled at looked at her.

  


"I was just visiting my mom and telling her how everything was going. I'm going to be leaving in a couple days with Squall, Riona and Selphie. We're going to do a mission of some sort." She left her arms around his waist while they walked.

  


"You guys can't leave me with Almasy. It's going to be so unfair. No one's going to hold me back from beating the crap out of him." A smile suddenly went over her face.

  


"Seifer doesn't deserve such treatment from you. Just ignore him. It's just that simple." She nodded as they walked in.

  


"I have to get to class Zell. See you later, okay?" He nodded. She hugged him and then ran off to the elevator. She clicked the button and went up to the second floor. She walked over to her class where Professor Quisits took her out of the room for a moment. She looked up at the blonde woman who's blue eyes looked at her through her glasses.

  


"I want you to try and put him in his place. Someone has to do it and I think that you can get the job done. I know you won't fail me Makoto. Just don't give into any remarks that he tells you. Everything will be perfectly fine. I mean it." She smiled at her young teacher.

  


"What are you talking about?" Quisits looked at her young student and took her shoulders gently and smiled. She leaned over to her ear and whispered something.

  


~

  


Seifer heard a scream and knew who is was. He smirked and looked at the list once more.

  


_Makoto Kino is her name. I never knew that a girl like her would be so good at using a Gunblade. I thought she would have used a whip or something else. A Gunblade just doesn't suit her. She looks too innocent to be fighting. Oh man, there you go again Seifer. Thinking about girls. They are evil! All they will do is get you to settle down. They're only good for a few things. Cooking, cleaning, looking at pervertedly, and have fun with. Stop thinking of this girl like that. She's not for you!_

  


(An: Not to offend any girls but, we can be evil! Look at me! I'm evil when it comes to getting revenge, or not getting what I want. And no, we're not all good at that stuff up there. We can be lazy too and let people do it for us! Hope I didn't offend any of you! If I did, I'm sorry.)

  


He looked at her shakily come into the class room while everyone looking at her with sepithedicly eyes. She just smiled, and walked up to her seat with a smile on her face like nothing was wrong. She took a seat next to him and sighed.

  


_I was right. This is going to be a long day. A **very** long day..._

  


  


  


  


  


  


An: Hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 2

**Dedicated to my Big Sister.....RAVEN!!!! I hope you like it and I know who you get paired with. You'll love me forever and ever! Oh, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! May 8th, 2002...now don't say i never gave you anything...:P......jk**

  


**~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter 2**

**~*~*~*~*~**

  


  


  


  


  


  


"The waters are upsetting. I can tell something is going to happen. We are also close to the last senshi. Soon we will meet her," said a soft female voice while her blue eyes overlooked the waves of the ocean. She moved her aqua green hair behind her shoulders. She then gazed at the male figure next to her whom held an emotionless face while his dark blue eyes where casted down at the waves. The wind ruffled his short dirty blonde hair.

  


"The wind is restless Michiru. It holds only fear, pain, and death. This new evil is stronger than any other that we've faced before. We'd better be careful. We should arrive in about an hour to our destination. Inform the other senshi." Michiru nodded and let him. A woman stood next to him. Her dark green hair blowing in the wind behind her.

  


"You're right Haruka. We need to be careful. I don't know if she will remember us though. It's been four years." He turned to see her dark red eyes looking at him.

  


"She will remember us Setsuna. I know she will." They both turned at the sound of footsteps coming across the deck.

  


"I have sped up the boat. We should be there in thirty minutes," said a girl trying to make sure her short blue hair wouldn't blow in her face. Her blue eyes looked up from her small mini computer.

  


"Thank-you Ami. Is lunch ready?"

  


"Yes."

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Makoto tiredly followed Seifer out to a clearing.

  


"Can't you taunt me another day. I'm tired," she said with a yawn to follow.

  


"It's not my fault you stayed up partying with all the others."

  


"It's my fault for not making you join and get tired just like me." He threw her a Gunblade which she caught easily with ease and then stuck in the ground. She let herself fall butt first on the ground and lay back where she closed her eyes. He walked over to the tired girl that was trying to sleep. He let the cold blade touch her neck.

  


"Get up."

  


"It's not going to work Seifer. I don't know why I let you drag me out here in the first place. Away from my warm bed. Next time, find someone else." He let his Gunblade stick up right next to hers. He let himself sit next to her and grinned at the thought. He moved over until he pinned her with her hands above her head. Her eyes popped open.

  


"What are you doing?" He smirked.

  


"Are you going to get up or do you want me to force you?"

  


"Depends on what type of force." He poked her ribs to have a giggled escape her. He let her arms loose.

  


"Are you going to get up."

  


"No." Both hands started tickling her while she wiggled and giggled. When he wasn't expecting it, she pushed him over where she was onto giggling. She held his hands.

  


"Are you going to fight me?"

  


"Why are you in such a fighting mood? Geez! I have other things to do rather then fight 24/7 with you. I could be busy trying to save the world and you would want me to fight you, wouldn't you?" she asked.

  


"Actually, I'd fight the others because I would already know what attacks you would use and when by that time."

  


"Finally a worthy Opponent that knows what's coming instead of fighting without a reason." He smirked while she let one of his hands go to move her hair away from her face. He poked her again to have a giggle escape where she quickly grabbed his hand.

  


"I like you better acting like this Seifer. Instead of an arrogant, stuck-up, prick." He leaned up on his elbows.

  


"Is that how you saw me?" he asked.

  


"I forgot perverted. So, yes. That's how everyone sees you except for Rajin and Fujin---" She stopped in mid sentence and looked up.

  


_Something's wrong. I can feel it. Someone is here but, who? I feel like I know them._

  


She turned her head and made it up to her feet. Seifer stood up behind her.

  


"What's wrong?" he asked. He looked in her direction to see a group of people walking their way. A man was in the lead of them all. He watched as she hesitated with each step she took.

  


_Who are they? I know that I know them some how but, how?_

  


She looked at all of them but, mostly the man. She recognized that walk, that face that meant danger was on it's way. A smile spread over her face all of a suddenly.

  


"Haruka!" She ran toward the man suddenly which left Seifer in surprise.

  


_Who is that man? How does she know him? Is he her boyfriend or something? Hold it Seifer. Are you getting jealous over a girl that you don't even know? Geez. You are pathedic._

  


He watched the man known as Haruka pick the girl up as she hugged him around his neck. A smile was spread over his face. Seven other women came closer to the two.

  


"Michiru! Ami! Rei! Setsuna! Hotaru! Usagi! Minako! You're all here!" She hugged them all, looking at each one of them and how they had changed dramastically. She stepped back to take another look at them. Haruka, Setsuna, Michiru, Ami. Minako had long blonde hair and those bright blue eyes. Hotaru still had shoulder length black hair and purple eyes. Usagi had long golden blonde hair still in those same buns and blue crystal eyes. Rei. She was still the same girl with that jet black hair and purple eyes. Of course the temper was still there.

  


"I want you to meet somebody---" She turned around to see him gone. Her gunblade was the only one standing there. She let out a sigh.

  


_Why did Seifer leave? Did he think that he wasn't welcome with my friends or did I really make him think about those words I told him? Poor guy. I actually feel sorry for him. He only has two friends and everyone's scared of him. I'll fix that in good time..._

  


"Makoto, ummmm. What was that evil laugh for?" asked Minako raising an eye brow.

  


"Oh, just thinking about something. Anyway, what brings you here? Not that I'm not happy to see you guys but, you should have came to visit me or at least write. Meeting in person is better though."

  


"I need to speak with Cid," said Setsuna.

  


"Sure! I'll take you to him!" They all followed Makoto into the Garden. Everyone was amazed at what they saw. The beauty all around them. Simply marvilous! She took them to the elevator where Setsuna turned.

  


"Makoto, you should stay down here. It's going to be a long time before we all come back out."

  


"You're leaving me?" she asked with wide eyes.

  


"We'll be back for you. Don't worry," said Haruka ruffling her hair. She crossed her arms.

  


"You better not leave me or else I'll hunt you down!" Minako laughed.

  


"Yeah. I'd love to see you try!" A girl suddenly ran up to them.

  


"Am I late?" she asked. Amber whirrled around at the voice to take in the tall figure with long brown hair and beautiful brown eyes.

  


"RAVEN!!" The girl clung herself against the taller teenager who laughed.

  


"Calm down Makoto. Geez! You're making a scene in front of all these cute guys!"

  


"You're going to stay with me, right?" asked Makoto with puppy eyes. Raven just laughed.

  


"Sorry Mako. I'm going up." Makoto sighed a defeat.

  


"I'll meet you in the lunch area though. I think Zell, Rinoa, Squall, and Selphie are going to join us. See ya later!" She then started walk away as they all crowded into the elevator and started up.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Makoto entered into the food area and spotted the person who abandoned her. She took the seat beside him.

  


"Why'd you leave me. I was going to introduce you," said Makoto while Seifer drank his coffee.

  


"Who was that guy?" asked Seifer. Makoto got a grin on her face as she scooted over beside him.

  


"What's wrong? Seifs getting jealous of little young me hugging onto another guy? My day just couldn't get any better well, except for the fact that Zell, Selphie, Squall, and Rinoa will join me and my friends for lunch." He started to get up but Makoto forced his heavy body down into the chair with as much strength as she could.

  


"Join us for lunch, please?"

  


"Who said you could call me Seifs?"

  


"Why can't I? It's better than calling you by your last name, right?" she asked. He shrugged and leaned back into his chair.

  


"I'll embarrass you by singing if you don't hurry up and answer me."

  


"Go ahead."

  


"You've forgotten how it started,

Close your eyes,

Think of all the bubbles of love me made!

And get down on your knees,

It's too late!

Oh don't come crawling.

And you lied by my fate,

What a big mistake,

I see you falling.

  


I can sting like a bee,

Careful how you treat me,

Baby I don't think I'll accept your sorry invatation,

Close the door as you leave.

  


You've forgotten how it started,

Close your eyes,

Think of all the bubbles of love me made!

And get down on your knees,

It's too late!

Oh don't come crawling.

And you lied by my fate,

What a big mistake,

I see you falling.

  


And you cry over me!

I can't wait!

I see you stallin',

And you try to reach me!

What a big mistake!

I hear you callin'.

  


Get down on your knees!

It's too late!

Oh don't come crawlin'!

And you lied by my fate!

What a big mistake!

I see you falling----" His hand clasped over her mouth while people where looking at the both of them. They all glared at Seifer.

  


"She's your girl and you don't even treat her like it?!"

  


"You're lucky!"

  


"You lied to her?"

  


"You idiot!"

  


"Why don't you just jump off a cliff!"

  


"Sing more!"

  


"Tell him Makoto!"

  


"Dump him!" Makoto grinned at how uncomfortable Seifer was getting.

  


"Are you going to join us for lunch?" she asked.

  


"Yes," he growled.

  


"I didn't hear you..."

  


"Yes! I'll go to lunch with you," he yelled. Everybody froze at the noise.

  


"That's all I needed was that simple little answer Seifer. Everybody, everything is fine now. Thanks."

  


"No problem."

  


"Makoto always gets what she wants."

  


"You set that up?" he asked.

  


"Always. When ever I sing or act crazy, everyone knows what I'm doing." She grinned and then bounce away in a happy mood out of the room.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


An: I hope you liked this chapter. That song was by Natalie Imbruglia, number 3 Big Mistake. I always listen to that CD when I'm writing. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. More Raven to come in all of the chapters!


	4. Chapter 3

~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 3

~*~*~*~*~

  


  


  


  


  


  


Makoto looked at a circular thing in her hand and opened it.

  


"Are you sure this isn't make-up? I only like things that come natural." Ami shook her head and smiled.

  


"No Makoto. It's not make-up. Don't worry. Just keep it close to you."

  


"What are all these weird buttons for?"

  


"You can contact us all at any time if you're in danger. Press one." Makoto closed her eyes and hit a button. Minako popped up on the screen.

  


"Venus here."

  


"Wow. Cool. Can I do it again Ames?" she asked looking at the blue haired girl.

  


"No. That's enough for today."

  


"You had me worried there," said Minako with a sighed and then flipped off. Makoto closed it.

  


"Ummm, why are we getting on the ship?" asked Makoto.

  


"You don't have to you know. We just need to figure some things out. We're going to a city across the sea so, we though it would be best to travel in a boat."

  


"I get sea sick. Sorry. I'll take the train."

  


"We don't want you going alone. Take someone with you," said Ami.

  


"I'll go," said Seifer.

  


"Yeah! You still owe me lunch anyway," she smiled. Raven suddenly ran in and hugged Makoto.

  


"I love you I love you I love you I love you!"

  


"I feel so loved," smiled Makoto with amusement.

  


"Zell is the best person you could have ever introduced me to. We're both into the same things and he's so cute! Why didn't you call me to come down here sooner?" she asked getting angry.

  


"I thought you loved me. Now you're made at me. It's one of those days."

  


"Oh nevermind! Are you going on the ship?" asked Raven.

  


"Sea sick."

  


"Oh. Well, we'll meet you in that one town we're going to. Chow!" She then quickly disappeared.

  


"Makoto, can you transform?" asked Ami.

  


"No..... but I have a Gunblade!" Ami shook her head.

  


"Watch......Mercury Eternal Crystal Power, Make-Up!" A blue light filled the room and then there she stood in a short blue skirted sailor senshi outfit.

  


"I wish Makoto could do that," said Seifer with a grin. She throw a pillow at him.

  


"Wow! You're a legendary sailor senshi that my parents use to tell me about! Why didn't you tell me they really existed?" asked Makoto with wide eyes.

  


"Makoto, you're a senshi as well. As the royal Princess of Jupiter, that power was bestowed upon you. I don't know why you haven't received your powers yet," said Mercury typing on her computer.

  


"Princess?" asked Seifer. Makoto nodded.

  


"Yep. You've got it right bud."

  


"So Ami---"

  


"It's Mercury when I'm in this form."

  


"So, 'Mercury', what are we leaving for?" asked Makoto.

  


"Some evil is loose and have to stop it. It looks like you won't be going though---"

  


"What!?"

  


"You'd only get in the way and would be another target for them. It would be best if you and Seifer stayed her. I'm going to inform the other senshi." Makoto watched as Mercury left her. Seifer sat down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

  


"Don't worry Makoto. You can always fight me," he grinned. She turned to him with a smile on her face.

  


"Could we, now?" He nodded and then lead her out of the room.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Raven, happy birthday. This is one of your presents.....

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


(letting excitement get to head)

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


(trying to annoy her)

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


(::laughs evilly:: alright. I'll let you get to the good part Raven.....)

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Raven let out a giggle as her and Zell sat at the cafe talking about everything they had in common. They both loved boxing, eating, and having as much fun as possible.

  


"So, are you going to come with us girls to help fight?" she asked.

  


"Of course I will. Do you think that I would miss out on a fight like that?" he asked with a chuckle. She grinned and then looked at her watch.

  


"Oh boy. We'd better get going before we miss the ship."

  


"Alright." They both started out of town, walking fast to making sure they would get there in time. Raven suddenly turned when she heard some grunts and groans coming from another direction. She started in that direction where she saw Makoto and Seifer fighting at it. She watched her fellow warrior move just in time before the blade cut her. She could feel the cold tip on it as it sliced a hole where her stomach was.

  


"You moron! This was my favorite shirt too," she complained trying to get to her Gunblade, only to have him stop her.

  


"So?" He threw his Gunblade next to hers in the earth as she went to tackle him, only to be pushing against him with him laughing. She looked up at him.

  


"You're suppose to fall down!" He caught her off guard by falling where she landed on top of him.

  


"Is that better?" he asked. She nodded. She glared at him.

  


"It doesn't seem realistic with you just laying there. Show me what you've got!" He suddenly rolled over and pinned her, watching how her face went into shock.

  


".....Wow....."

  


"Now, let me mind you that I over power you so, you shouldn't tempt me."

  


"I told you to go easy but, you didn't," she pouted.

  


"That was my easy," he grinned. She sighed.

  


"You can let me up now......Seifer?"

  


~*~

  


Raven continued to watch and nearly barfed at the sight before her. Well, actually, she did barf in a nearby push. She pulled out some water and washed the taste out along with some mouthwash.

  


"Ewww. I can't believe she let him kiss her," she whispered to Zell, while not looking at the couple. Zell growled.

  


"He's touching my sister...." Raven saw how he suddenly stormed toward them then decided to join him. She did want to help both of her friends you know.

  


~*~

  


She looked up at him with no expression. Just blank. He was grinning at her as the blush rose in her cheeks. She hadn't responded to the kiss at all. She just seemed to be in shock. He turned his head to see Zell coming toward him with Raven on his heels.

  


"Leave her along Seifer," he growled.

  


"I'm waiting for a reaction," said looking down at the blank face.

  


_Did he just kiss me? Why did he just kiss me? Well, duh, he must like me but, this is too soon. I've known him for a long time but, this is too soon. I don't even feel any attraction toward him_

_....Stop laying to yourself girl. Yes you do. You've been head over heels for him ever since you saw him....._

_Stop it! Stop arguing with yourself. Get a grip and just forget that this ever happened_

_.....Yeah right. You moron. You should kiss the guy back! Duh! That's what you're suppose to do. It's the RIGHT thing...._

_No! No! No! Get out of my head you stupid little voice_

_....I"M NOT A STUPID LITTLE VOICE INSIDE YOUR HEAD YOU MORON! I'm your conscience!........  
Conscience?  
.....Yes. Now listen to me. Kiss him back!......._

_Alright. I guess I will. I hope you're telling me to do the right thing._

_........Trust me......._

  


Her hand suddenly went over to her cheek as she felt the sting.

  


"Get up Makoto!" She saw Raven leaning over her.

  


"What happened? Where's Seifer?"

  


"Zell and I managed to send him back to the garden. Now come on or else you'll miss the ship."

  


"I'm not going," she said sitting up.

  


"What?"

  


"I don't have a transformation pen."

  


"Oh. I'll put you in one of my suit cases," smiled Raven. Makoto shook her head.

  


"That's alright. I'd just be in the way. Now, you go and have some fun, alright?" Raven nodded and pulled her friend up.

  


"Don't mess with Seifer, alright? He's too strong for you."

  


"Alright. I promise I won't mess with him. I'll only pick," she smiled. Raven rolled her eyes.

  


"I've gotta go. See ya later! I'll write you! Chow!" She took Zell's hand and then they were off....

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


An: So, what do you think? No, Makoto's not mentally ill, she's deciding weather to "let her conscience be her guide" sorta thing......Watch out! Don't let you're nose grow! JK. Chow!


	5. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews minna. I know I haven't worked on it lately but, now that I've been home for I while, I'm hoping to have it finished by this weekend. If not, oh well.

  


  


Chapter 5

  


  


  


  


  


  


She sat on the beach and watched as everyone waved to her as they left in the ship. She rose an eye brown when she saw the look on Setsuna's face while she was talking with Ami.

  


"She doesn't have her transformation pen?!"

  


"No. That's why she's not going. I'm not going to have them get one of us. Do you even know what they're taking?" she asked.

  


"What?"

  


"Heart Crystals. That takes away all of our powers, strength, and memories. We'll be like wondering nomads. Do you want that to happen?" asked Ami. Setsuna shook her head and then looked in the direction of Makoto once more. Suddenly, she heard a splash and saw Raven swimming toward the shore.

  


"Makoto! Look out!" yelled Haruka and then jumped in himself. Makoto turned just as a black light went through her chest. She managed to deflect it with her Gunblade. The shadowed figure suddenly shot out vines and started dragging her toward the forest.

  


"Eternal Crystal Power, Make-Up!" Suddenly, a new sailor soldier started running toward the scene only to see the vines suddenly chopped. Her brown eyes looked to see Seifer catch Makoto's weak body before it hit the ground. The shadowed figure moved out to reveal itself. A large woman made of vines came out to them and looked at the senshi.

  


"Who are you?" it growled.

  


"I am Sailor Crisis! On behalf of the planet Crisis, I will punish you!" It gave out a large hearty laugh at the spoken words.

  


"Prepare to die Sailor Brat!" She dodged as best as she could.

  


"Seifer! Get her out of here!" He quickly carried Makoto away while the other senshi headed their way.

  


"World Shaking!" The attack hit the creature.

  


"Nice shot Sailor Uranus." She nodded.

  


"Get her."

  


"Crisis Lights!" Little light sparkles went around the creature.

  


"Explode!" A smoke went around the creature as each little light exploded.

  


"Mars Flame Sniper!"

  


"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

  


"I'll get you senshi! Beware and I will when you least expect it!" The creature then dissolved into ashes and then blew away. Mercury ran over to Makoto and quickly pulled out her communicator.

  


"What did that thing do to me?" asked Makoto.

  


"It tried to steal your Heart Crystal. Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

  


"What is a Heart Crystal?"

  


"Everyone has one. It keeps their strength, and powers in them, that is if they have any."

  


"Well, can I come with you guys? They said they'd be back," said Makoto in a hopeful voice. Mercury nodded.

  


"You and Seifer ride the train like we had planned earlier. We'll meet you in Deling." She smiled. Seifer helped Makoto to her feet.

  


"I'll buy a whole new wardrobe. No time to pack. Meet you guys there!" Crisis folded her arms over her chest.

  


I'm don't trust Seifer. I'm not going to let those two be alone together. Maybe I'll sneak around and see what I can see....Naw. I don't wanna puke again. That's just wrong. Anyhow, I'd better go.

  


She then left to the ship with everyone else.

  


~*~ TRAIN RIDE ~*~

  


He watched her sleep on the soft red cushions. The ride was going to at least take a few hours but, they could handle it right? Well, he could, right? He looked at her once again. She had been sleeping for an hour at least.

  


_How long can this girl sleep? Geez. I'm getting bored_.

  


He got up and moved out of the room. He pulled out a cigarette and was about to light it only to have it pulled away.

  


"They're bad for you."

  


"Never stopped me before." He pulled out his pack to have it taken and thrown out the window. He looked at her to see she was just looking out the window.

  


"Why'd you follow me?"

  


"I don't want to be alone. Plus, you woke me up." Silence once again. She smelt that firmiliar smell as it drifted to her nose. He exhaled a cloud of smoke and then looked at her.

  


"Why'd you freeze when I kissed you?" he asked.

  


_Why did he have to ask? Geez. What does he want me to tell him? I was fighting with myself?_

_....Your conscience...._

_Shut-up and leave me alone!_

_....Fine...._

  


"I was surprised and then I---" She stopped at his touch on her shoulder.

  


"Don't worry about it.....Hey, that was my last one." She pressed it down into the tray and then threw it out the window.

  


"It was. Not anymore." He watched her turn and left him standing there. He sighed and followed her in.

  


~*~ BOAT ~*~

  


Raven was having the best time of her life with Zell. He was cute, tall, hunky, dreamy, had the same interests. Haruka tapped her on the shoulder and pulled her aside.

  


"Do you think that Makoto is going to be alright?" he asked.

  


"Why are you worried?" she asked.

  


"I don't like that Seifer guy."

  


"Neither do I. Do you want to know what he did today?" she asked. He nodded.

  


"He kissed her. The part that I thought was funny, is that she was in shock. She just froze. I don't think he likes him in that way but, he seems protective over her."

  


"Yeah. That's true. We'd better watch those two when we get together again."

  


"Yep. Hey, want me to check up on her?"

  


"Sure." She pulled out her communicator and clicked on the green number that looked like a four with a curve at the top. She looked at a girl with blushing cheeks look at her.

  


"Yes?"

  


"Are you alright? What's going on?"

  


"Uhhhh. Nothing. Everything's fine!" She gave a small laugh to go with it. Raven scowled.

  


"Makoto," she growled. She let out a little laugh.

  


"Yes?"

  


"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!" Seifer's face took over the screen.

  


"Does it matter what we're doing?" he asked raising an eye brow.

  


"ONCE I GET A HOLD OF YOU ALMASY, YOU'RE DEAD!!!" He gave a laugh and then shut the screen, not knowing that Raven was still on. She heard giggling and then saw it suddenly open on the ground. Makoto and Seifer had cards in their hands while Makoto was giggling as she looked at her cards. She peaked over the top.

  


"Four aces," he said laying down his cards. She pulled some cards out of her pockets and added them to her hand, then laid it down.

  


"Ten aces!" His face went blank while she laughed.

  


"That's not how you play poker...."

  


"That's how I play poker. Now, give me what's owed." He handed her an envelope. She opened it to see gils.

  


"Wrong envelope." She handed it back. He looked through his pockets while she helped him as much as possible only to end up looking into his eyes. Raven watched with horror as he moved some hair away from her face. Her face was turning red while she held her breath. Her eyes widened as she saw him getting closer to her.

  


"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Makoto suddenly looked at her communicator to see Raven looking at her in horror.

  


"RAVEN!" Her face was all red when she looked at her friend. She quickly grabbed it up.

  


"I think you left..."

  


"ALMASY! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!!!!" She then turned it off. Makoto closed hers and made it disappear in an invisible pocket. Suddenly, the lights started to flicker and then the train suddenly stopped, causing both of them to hit the ground and roll. The lights continued the flicker as Makoto braced herself against the wall. Seifer ran out of the room but was thrown back in as the train started to roll on the ground. Their bodies met with each other where Seifer grabbed her and never let her go. They finally stopped only to have a window break under their weight. The train suddenly started to roll again, leaving the two there.

  


"Makoto, are you alright?" he asked.

  


"Does pain count?" she asked lightly. He sat up, bringing her with him. He looked at the cuts on her arms and one on her forehead.

  


"Lets try to get to the nearest town," he said picking her up.

  


"I need to tell the others."

  


"We will once we get to the nearest town."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


AN: So, what cha think? Raven's always interfering ::ducks at the pie being thrown at her from Raven sticks out tongue and gets hit in the face anyway:: Yummy. Lemon marange pie. Anyway, drop me a line and tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 5

~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 5  
~*~*~*~*~

  


  


  


  


  


  


Raven looked at her watch and sighed.

  


"How long does it take for a train to get here?" she asked impatiently. Hotaru looked around.

  


"Something has happened. I can feel it," she whispered.

  


"What happened?" asked Haruka looking at the girl holding his hand. She closed her eyes for a moment as she started to glow purple.

  


"The train crashed....only two managed to survive and get out before the train went over a cliff.....Makoto is badly injured......Seifer is carrying her to the nearest town.....too much pain," she whispered. Setsuna picked the girl up and carried her as they bored onto the ship.

  


"Lets start looking for them," said Minako.

  


"No. We're going to wait here as we promised. If Makoto wanted to be picked up, she would have communicated us," said Setsuna.

  


~*~*~*~*~

  


Seifer held the tired girl closer to him. She was wounded worst then him and he could tell. They had managed to pull some glass out of her back when they rested. He followed the tracks closely while they continued. He looked ahead to see a city getting closer to them. He sighed and rubbed her lower back gently.

  


"We're almost there," he whispered. He felt her head turn under his chin.

  


"If I die, I want you to tell my friends what happened---"

  


"You're not going to die."

  


"It's possible. Just remember that if you want to be happy, you have to make others happy Seifer. I'll make sure that I watch over you," she whispered.

  


"You're not going to die Makoto. I'm not going to let you." He looked to see some people running toward them as they entered the town. It was some people in while medical suits.

  


"Hurry up and come with us. They girl needs medical treatment now!" He ran with them into a hospital where they had him lay her down on a bed. He looked at her once again. So much blood all over her.

  


"Don't let me be alone," she whispered as he held onto her hand. Another doctor tried to stop him from going into the emergency room.

  


"You can't go in there. You'll just be in the way."

  


"I need to be with her. She wants me to go with her."

  


"Lets take care of your wounds first. I promise you that she'll be fine."

  


"If she dies, you die," glared Seifer and then followed the man into another room.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Raven paced some more. It had been at least an hour while everyone just started to rest from another attack. These creatures were strange and powerful. All they needed is another form and then they could win, right? Raven stopped pacing and went more into the ship. She stopped in the training room where she started hitting the punching bag with all her strength. She turned her head once at the sound of her name and bam! The punching bag smacked her right against the face.

  


"Sorry about that," smiled Zell. Raven turned to him.

  


"It's alright. So, what can I go for you?" she asked.

  


"I thought I could help you train. I need a little practice myself," he grinned. She smirked.

  


"Are you sure you want to train with me?" she asked.

  


"As sure as sure can get."

  


"Well, then you're in for the fight of your life." She put on her gloves and then turned back to see he was ready. 

(AN: I suck at describing fights so, don't be harsh on me! Thanks ^_^)

  


She moved out of the way as he sent a punch for her. She grinned as blocked each other. She got the first punch in. They jabbed, they tried upper cuts, but, in the end, Haruka pulled them apart.

  


"Raven, can't you feel it?" he asked her. She had felt it. The tears rose further in her eyes and tried to fall but, she held them back.

  


"She's going, slowly...."

  


"Who's going?" asked Zell as Raven walked out of the room, leaving them.

  


"Makoto's coming to the end of the road." With that, Haruka left them.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


The doctor walked out to Seifer whom was pacing across the floor.

  


"Mr. Almasy, she's been asking for you---" Seifer quickly left him and went toward her room. He quickly pulled up a chair and sat next to her. He held onto her hand gently and saw her emerald eyes open up. This was the first time he saw it. Pain. Fear. All her hopes and dreams seemed to be gone from her eyes. She turned to look at him, with those eyes he'd fell in love with the first time they'd met. Everything that he'd once seen in them, were gone. He didn't know her anymore. She looked like a lost soul, trying to find out which was was right.

  


"Are you alright?" he asked.

  


"I promise to watch over you, Seifer."

  


"But you're going to be alright, aren't you?" he asked. She gave a small smile.

  


"I'll always be with you, even though you won't see me. You'll know I'll be there. Tell the others that I send my love."

  


_Revenge is going to be mine. Whom ever did this, will pay!_

  


"I'm not going to let you die---"

  


"You have no say in it. It's a part of life. Lets just look on the bright side of the hill. Everything will be alright."

  


"No! Nothing is going to be alright!" He pulled himself away from her and turned his back.

  


"You were the one person that understood me, Makoto. You made me smile even in the worst of moods. You cared for me even when you didn't know who I was. You showed me that there's more to life and that my dreams can come true......You never let me down and always showed me hope." He turned back to her, looking at the kindness appear in her eyes. The love that she had always showed him. He took her hand in his as he sat down.

  


"You loved me when no one else would. You didn't love me by the way I looked, you loved me for who I was. Now that I found you, I don't want to let you go." She smiled at him gently. Filled with a meaning that he had never seen in her before. He looked at her gently sit-up slowly and lean him toward her more until she was looking into his green eyes. She ran her fingers over his cheek, feeling the stubble tickle her gently.

  


"We've been interrupted too many times or either in a state that we couldn't. You were a challenge you know. Always thinking of only you. No pity toward others when they begged for mercy. You've come a long ways from the cold hearted soul you once were. I will miss you...." He felt her sweet lips against his softly. He kissed her back, knowing this would be the last time, the last moment that he would cherish forever. She had managed to pull him onto the bed with her, letting herself be held in his warm embrace.

  


"I love you Seifer. Always and forever." He watched as her eyes slowly closed, death was upon her. Coming closer, and closer. He watched her chest rising and falling. It was getting slower with more pauses in it.

  


"Always and forever," he whispered, cradling her in his arms. He kissed her forehead gently as he saw her chest fall but, never again rise....

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


An: Sorry, I can't write anymore. I'm too sad. Don't fear, there will be more. I would never leave you off like that....well, actually, I am right now....sorry for making you cry or almost but, I'm in a sad mood. I hope you liked it.


	7. Chapter 6

~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 6

~*~*~*~*~

  


  


  


  


~!~!FLASH BACK!~!~

  


She had came as a new student at the garden. Only at the age of fourteen. He was a class ahead of her at the age of fifteen. She was beautiful, you wouldn't help but admit that. She had manners as if she had grown up with a rich family. He's caught himself staring at her only to have her smile at him but was pulled away by Selphie. That was the last time he'd seen her until that summer. She'd signed up to go take a trip around that world. Something drew him toward her so, he signed up that same day.

  


~*~

  


He'd been sitting by himself when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

  


"Is this seat take?" The voice was so soft, so angelic.

  


"It's as empty as it could be," he responded. Before she could take a seat, her hand was grabbed by one of Selphie's friends.

  


"Come on Makoto. I saved you a seat." She smiled at him before she was taken away.

  


~*~

  


It was midnight and he was still up, sitting in the dinning cart drinking some coffee.

  


"Coffee will keep you up all night," said that same voice. He saw her sit across from him.

  


"That's what I planned." He took a good look over her. Sparkling emerald eyes that smiled, soft pale pink skin, delicate looking, rosy cheeks, rose coloured lips, and long golden brown hair to set her off. A waiter came up.

  


"Would you like something Miss Kino?"

  


"Tea will do fine, thank-you," she smiled and then he left them.

  


"What are you doing up so late?" he asked.

  


"Perhaps the same reasons as you. Sleep wouldn't come to me."

  


"Why didn't you sit in solitude?" he asked taking another drink, letting his green eyes look over her.

  


"Why do you sit in solitude?"

  


"I don't like to be bothered." She just continued smiling at him.

  


"Why is it that I'm always pulled away from you when we try to speak?" she asked.

  


"You should take the advice of your friends. You don't want to be seen with me."

  


"What girl wouldn't want to be seen with a charming man like yourself?" she asked as her tea arrived.

  


"I'm apart of the discipline committee."

  


"That's nice that we have someone around the garden that makes sure rules are followed."

  


"I don't follow them myself."

  


"Oh. I see. Some rules are meant to be broken."

  


~*~

  


He remember how he got on her bad side. She was trying to be nice to him but, he screwed it up. Being his usual self. She had noticed that he tried to look down her shirt and tried to avoid him for the rest of the trip. But, he always managed a way for them to be together. Even after the trip.

  


~*~

  


"Why didn't you show yourself off in one of those dresses while on our trip?" he asked.

  


"Our trip? Firstly because I only packed a few for certain occasions, and secondly, once I found out that perverted you was on 'the trip', I decided against it."

  


"Do you think you could get that dress any higher?" he asked. She stopped and shot a glare in his direction.

  


"You're pushing it buddy." He grinned as she then continued to walk. He watched her for a moment and then followed. Seifer sighed while they kept walking on the trail back to the garden. It was going to be a long trip if they went by this route.

  


"Do you always go by trails?" he asked.

  


"Is there something wrong with it?" she asked.

  


"It's my turn to lead." He started to go through the tall grasses and then smiled once he heard her following him. She ran up to him and grabbed his arm. She pulled him down to a crouching position. Her fingers went over his lips as they stayed down. She didn't moved her fingers either. He could smell the sweetness of freshly cut roses over her skin. He loved the smell. It drove him crazy.

  


_Oh, she smells so good. I hope I'm partnered up with her so I can take in that wonderful smell all the time.--- Whoa Seifer. No falling for girls. They'll just be your weakness. Just think about passing the test and taunting her with cruel words or perverted jesters._

  


He grabbed her hand one he felt it go for his Gunblade.

  


'I need it.'

  


'What do you need it for?'

  


'Do you want to be ready for the monsters attack or do you want to attack first?'

  


'You won't be able to carry it. Let me do it.'

  


'I've handled one ever since I was fourteen so don't tell me I can't handle one.'

  


'Mines heavier than what you're use to.' He took his Gunblade out and stood up silently. There stood before him a giant spider, eating something. Quietly, he snuck up on it and sliced it's head off without having to be attacked first. He found her by his side.

  


"You're stubborn, you know that?" she asked. He nodded.

  


"Of course I do. I'm a lot of things you wouldn't dream of."

  


"Lets go."

  


~*~

  


Seifer walked up the steps with her but then turned when he felt a presence behind them. His Gunblade was drawn and turned on whomever it was sneaking up behind them. He recognized who is was by the blonde spiked hair and tattoos on his face. Zell Dincht. Makoto glared at Seifer.

  


"Put that thing away before you hurt somebody. Geez! It's not like a monster is going to attack you while in the garden." She looked pretty annoyed which made him smirk.

  


"What do you want Chicken Wuss?" He placed his Gunblade away and watched how Zell got all steamed up about it. Seifer felt a hard punch in his shoulder that seemed to have came from a man with all the strength behind it.

  


"You're an absolute jerk, you know that? It's Zell, Almasy. Zell." He scowled when she called him by his last name. She smirked when she saw it show on his face.

  


"Almasy." He glared which made her smile.

  


"Almasy. Almasy. Almasy. Almasy!" She started laughing at his face and reaction. He growled and then retreated up the steps.

  


~*~

  


She had found a way to annoy him since he'd always start it with her. Now, it was her turn, right?

  


~*~

  


"It's not going to work Seifer. I don't know why I let you drag me out here in the first place. Away from my warm bed. Next time, find someone else." He let his Gunblade stick up right next to hers. He let himself sit next to her and grinned at the thought. He moved over until he pinned her with her hands above her head. Her eyes popped open.

  


"What are you doing?" He smirked.

  


"Are you going to get up or do you want me to force you?"

  


"Depends on what type of force." He poked her ribs to have a giggled escape her. He let her arms loose.

  


"Are you going to get up."

  


"No." Both hands started tickling her while she wiggled and giggled. When he wasn't expecting it, she pushed him over where she was onto giggling. She held his hands.

  


"Are you going to fight me?"

  


"Why are you in such a fighting mood? Geez! I have other things to do rather then fight 24/7 with you. I could be busy trying to save the world and you would want me to fight you, wouldn't you?" she asked.

  


"Actually, I'd fight the others because I would already know what attacks you would use and when by that time."

  


"Finally a worthy Opponent that knows what's coming instead of fighting without a reason." He smirked while she let one of his hands go to move her hair away from her face. He poked her again to have a giggle escape where she quickly grabbed his hand.

  


"I like you better acting like this Seifer. Instead of an arrogant, stuck-up, prick." He leaned up on his elbows.

  


"Is that how you saw me?" he asked.

  


"I forgot perverted. So, yes. That's how everyone sees you except for Rajin and Fujin---" She stopped in mid sentence and looked up.

  


_Something's wrong. I can feel it. Someone is here but, who? I feel like I know them._

  


She turned her head and made it up to her feet. Seifer stood up behind her.

  


"What's wrong?" he asked. He looked in her direction to see a group of people walking their way. A man was in the lead of them all. He watched as she hesitated with each step she took.

  


_Who are they? I know that I know them some how but, how?_

  


She looked at all of them but, mostly the man. She recognized that walk, that face that meant danger was on it's way. A smile spread over her face all of a suddenly.

  


"Haruka!" She ran toward the man suddenly which left Seifer in surprise.

  


_Who is that man? How does she know him? Is he her boyfriend or something? Hold it Seifer. Are you getting jealous over a girl that you don't even know? Geez. You are pathedic._

  


He watched the man known as Haruka pick the girl up as she hugged him around his neck.

  


~*~

  


"Why'd you leave me. I was going to introduce you," said Makoto while Seifer drank his coffee.

  


"Who was that guy?" asked Seifer. Makoto got a grin on her face as she scooted over beside him.

  


"What's wrong? Seifs getting jealous of little young me hugging onto another guy? My day just couldn't get any better well, except for the fact that Zell, Selphie, Squall, and Rinoa will join me and my friends for lunch." He started to get up but Makoto forced his heavy body down into the chair with as much strength as she could.

  


"Join us for lunch, please?"

  


"Who said you could call me Seifs?"

  


"Why can't I? It's better than calling you by your last name, right?" she asked. He shrugged and leaned back into his chair.

  


"I'll embarrass you by singing if you don't hurry up and answer me."

  


"Go ahead."

  


"You've forgotten how it started,

Close your eyes,

Think of all the bubbles of love me made!

And get down on your knees,

It's too late!

Oh don't come crawling.

And you lied by my fate,

What a big mistake,

I see you falling.

  


I can sting like a bee,

Careful how you treat me,

Baby I don't think I'll accept your sorry invitation,

Close the door as you leave.

  


You've forgotten how it started,

Close your eyes,

Think of all the bubbles of love me made!

And get down on your knees,

It's too late!

Oh don't come crawling.

And you lied by my fate,

What a big mistake,

I see you falling.

  


And you cry over me!

I can't wait!

I see you stallin',

And you try to reach me!

What a big mistake!

I hear you callin'.

  


Get down on your knees!

It's too late!

Oh don't come crawlin'!

And you lied by my fate!

What a big mistake!

I see you falling----" His hand clasped over her mouth while people where looking at the both of them. They all glared at Seifer.

  


"She's your girl and you don't even treat her like it?!"

  


"You're lucky!"

  


"You lied to her?"

  


"You idiot!"

  


"Why don't you just jump off a cliff!"

  


"Sing more!"

  


"Tell him Makoto!"

  


"Dump him!" Makoto grinned at how uncomfortable Seifer was getting.

  


"Are you going to join us for lunch?" she asked.

  


"Yes," he growled.

  


"I didn't hear you..."

  


"Yes! I'll go to lunch with you," he yelled. Everybody froze at the noise.

  


"That's all I needed was that simple little answer Seifer. Everybody, everything is fine now. Thanks."

  


"No problem."

  


"Makoto always gets what she wants."

  


"You set that up?" he asked.

  


"Always. When ever I sing or act crazy, everyone knows what I'm doing." She grinned and then bounce away in a happy mood out of the room.

  


~*~

  


"You moron! This was my favorite shirt too," she complained trying to get to her Gunblade, only to have him stop her.

  


"So?" He threw his Gunblade next to hers in the earth as she went to tackle him, only to be pushing against him with him laughing. She looked up at him.

  


"You're suppose to fall down!" He caught her off guard by falling where she landed on top of him.

  


"Is that better?" he asked. She nodded. She glared at him.

  


"It doesn't seem realistic with you just laying there. Show me what you've got!" He suddenly rolled over and pinned her, watching how her face went into shock.

  


".....Wow....."

  


"Now, let me mind you that I over power you so, you shouldn't tempt me."

  


"I told you to go easy but, you didn't," she pouted.

  


"That was my easy," he grinned. She sighed.

  


"You can let me up now......Seifer?" He didn't have control over himself any longer. His lips brushed against hers for a moment and then back once more, taking in the sweet small of her, tasting her sweet lips. He didn't feel a reaction come from her. She didn't even kiss him back. He moved back to see her face.

  


She looked up at him with no expression. Just blank. He was grinning at her as the blush rose in her cheeks. She hadn't responded to the kiss at all. She just seemed to be in shock. He turned his head to see Zell coming toward him with Raven on his heels.

  


"Leave her alone Seifer," he growled.

  


"I'm waiting for a reaction," said looking down at the blank face.

  


~*~

  


"Makoto! Look out!" He turned just in time to see a black light go through her chest. She moved her Gunblade up to deflect it. Vines wrapped around her. She was in pain. He could tell. He ran quickly, Gunblade drawn. He sliced the vines and caught her. He thought she was going to leave him. He didn't want that.

  


~*~

  


He watched her sleep on the soft red cushions. The ride was going to at least take a few hours but, they could handle it right? Well, he could, right? He looked at her once again. She had been sleeping for an hour at least.

  


_How long can this girl sleep? Geez. I'm getting bored_.

  


He got up and moved out of the room. He pulled out a cigarette and was about to light it only to have it pulled away.

  


"They're bad for you."

  


"Never stopped me before." He pulled out his pack to have it taken and thrown out the window. He looked at her to see she was just looking out the window.

  


"Why'd you follow me?"

  


"I don't want to be alone. Plus, you woke me up." Silence once again. She smelt that firmiliar smell as it drifted to her nose. He exhaled a cloud of smoke and then looked at her.

  


"Why'd you freeze when I kissed you?" he asked.

  


"I was surprised and then I---" She stopped at his touch on her shoulder.

  


"Don't worry about it.....Hey, that was my last one." She pressed it down into the tray and then threw it out the window.

  


"It was. Not anymore." He watched her turn and left him standing there. He sighed and followed her in.

  


~*~

  


"Yes?"

  


"Are you alright? What's going on?"

  


"Uhhhh. Nothing. Everything's fine!" She gave a small laugh to go with it. Raven scowled.

  


"Makoto," she growled. She let out a little laugh.

  


"Yes?"

  


"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!" Seifer's face took over the screen.

  


"Does it matter what we're doing?" he asked raising an eye brow.

  


"ONCE I GET A HOLD OF YOU ALMASY, YOU'RE DEAD!!!" He gave a laugh and then shut the screen, not knowing that Raven was still on. She heard giggling and then saw it suddenly open on the ground. Makoto and Seifer had cards in their hands while Makoto was giggling as she looked at her cards. She peaked over the top.

  


"Four aces," he said laying down his cards. She pulled some cards out of her pockets and added them to her hand, then laid it down.

  


"Ten aces!" His face went blank while she laughed.

  


"That's not how you play poker...."

  


"That's how I play poker. Now, give me what's owed." He handed her an envelope. She opened it to see gils.

  


"Wrong envelope." She handed it back. He looked through his pockets while she helped him as much as possible only to end up looking into his eyes. Raven watched with horror as he moved some hair away from her face. Her face was turning red while she held her breath. Her eyes widened as she saw him getting closer to her.

  


"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Makoto suddenly looked at her communicator to see Raven looking at her in horror.

  


"RAVEN!" Her face was all red when she looked at her friend. She quickly grabbed it up.

  


"I think you left..."

  


"ALMASY! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!!!!" She then turned it off. Makoto closed hers and made it disappear in an invisible pocket. Suddenly, the lights started to flicker and then the train suddenly stopped, causing both of them to hit the ground and roll. The lights continued the flicker as Makoto braced herself against the wall. Seifer ran out of the room but was thrown back in as the train started to roll on the ground. Their bodies met with each other where Seifer grabbed her and never let her go. They finally stopped only to have a window break under their weight. The train suddenly started to roll again, leaving the two there.

  


"Makoto, are you alright?" he asked.

  


"Does pain count?" she asked lightly. He sat up, bringing her with him. He looked at the cuts on her arms and one on her forehead.

  


"Lets try to get to the nearest town," he said picking her up.

  


"I need to tell the others."

  


"We will once we get to the nearest town."

  


~!~!END FLASH!~!~

  


He held onto her communicator but then, placed it in his pocket. He was on another train back to the garden, to report the news of their fellow student and friend.

  


"If I die, I want you to tell my friends what happened---"

  


"You knew, didn't you Makoto?" he asked aloud.

  


"It's possible. Just remember that if you want to be happy, you have to make others happy Seifer. I'll make sure that I watch over you,"

  


"I was happy when you were with me. We were happy. Why'd you have to leave me Makoto? Why?"

  


"Don't let me be alone,"

  


"I tried to be with you but, they wouldn't let me Makoto. They wanted to take care of me. I waited for you. I waited as long as I could for you."

  


"I promise to watch over you, Seifer."

  


"I don't want that! I want you to be here, with me."

  


"I'll always be with you, even though you won't see me. You'll know I'll be there. Tell the others that I send my love."

  


"If you're with me right now, then send me a sign Makoto. Anything. Letting me join you is better."

  


"You have no say in it. It's a part of life. Lets just look on the bright side of the hill. Everything will be alright."

  


"Everything isn't alright. You're gone. You left me! If I could only have another chance..."

  


"We've been interrupted too many times or either in a state that we couldn't. You were a challenge you know. Always thinking of only you. No pity toward others when they begged for mercy. You've come a long ways from the cold hearted soul you once were. I will miss you...."

  


"You did change me Makoto but, I'm afraid that I'll turn back into the cold hearted soul. Lost again without anyone to guide me...."

  


"I love you Seifer. Always and forever."

  


"Always and forever...."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


An: Well, this was just memories of her. What can I say? He's in love with the girl! OH! I found out that Seifer is exactly 4 years and 5months older then me. He was born December 22nd and I was born July 22nd. Neato, huh? Oh. Makoto is a perfect match for him because she was born in December too! Well, I hope you liked it. I got it out fast huh? Oh well. I'll start on the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 7

~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 7

~*~*~*~*~

  


  


  


  


  


Sleep didn't come to any of the senshi that night. They sat up in the silence of their rooms, mourning the loss of their friend, and fellow Princess.

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


She opened her eyes all of a suddenly as she took in a deep gasp of breath. She looked around to see herself laying in a bed, a woman was standing, watching over her.

  


"You should have went on the boat," spoke the woman in a soft voice.

  


"I get sea sick."

  


"It would have been worth it. The future is dead now. Nothing can save it. Unless, you want to go back that is."

  


"You'd let me go back?" she asked. The woman nodded.

  


"On one condition."

  


"What?"

  


"Listen to me."

  


"What do you mean?"

  


"Your conscience. You need to listen to me instead of going your own way." She nodded.

  


"I'll do anything to go back. Listen to you, hug you---"

  


"You will be placed back in a nice location that I know you'll love," smiled the woman and then darkness took her over.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


A dark figure growled.

  


"Damn it! The future was altered again! Oh. That Princess is back!? I thought you said she was as good as dead!" A figure stepped forward.

  


"She was master but, her conscience brought her back to life."

  


"Conscience? CONSCIENCE!?!? HOW COULD IT HAVE BROUGHT HER BACK TO LIFE!?!?!

  


"With the help of Queen Jupiter no doubt."

  


"I want you to this time bring the girl to me! Understand? Oh yes. I want you to bring her lover boy too. I want to see her die with sorrow while she sees me kill him!" The man laughed evilly as the two shadows bowed.

  


"Yes master."

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


"She's alive," whispered Haruka with a smile. He looked toward the heavens.

  


"Thank-you Queen Jupiter. Thank-you."

  


~*~

  


She opened her eyes and felt the rocking of the ship. She tried to ignore it while she sat up on a bed. It was a nice room and she looked to see two Gunblades on a chair. She looked to see a shadow outside while the curtains swayed in the breeze. She got to her feet and looked out through the curtains to see Seifer standing there. The sunlight on his face made him look cute. She frowned when she looked at what was held in his grasp. Whiskey. Her eyes traveled down to see an empty bottle lay on the ground.

  


"Can you see me now Makoto? I asked you for a sign and all I get is silence. Doesn't that show how much you're watching over me? Can you even hear me?" He held the glass in his hands. Letting the ember colour swish around while he spoke. She left him and sat down in a chair.

  


"Why'd you leave me Makoto? After all we've been together? After all the pain I caused you? It's your turn for revenge, huh?" She covered her ears, not wanting to hear anymore of his words. She heard silence.

  


"Silence is all you greet me with now. I can still imagine your laughter. I hear it when I close my eyes. I see your beautiful face. Your eyes that always seemed to smile at me until today. I knew something was wrong. Your eyes were filled with pain and sadness.....I reach out to you but, I can't touch you. You're too far away."

  


_I caused this insanity, haven't I? This dreadful insanity that he's talking about. They'll put him in the mental hospital for sure. I know it. It would have been my fault if he was there now. I would have killed myself if it had happened._

  


The tears built up in her eyes until they started to fall. Gently, it moved down her cheek. She covered her ears once more.

  


"You've banished me Makoto! You left me in this horrible world. It's not---"

  


"Stop it Seifer stop it! You're hurting me with those cruel words." He turned at her voice to see her standing there in the door way.

  


"Makoto?"

  


"Yes. It's me Seifer." The glass fell out of his hand as it shattered on the ground. He walked toward her and stopped.

  


"I made you cry, didn't I?" he asked.

  


"Just hold me Seifer. All I want is you." He took two large steps and then picked her up into his arms, holding onto her tightly. She held onto him tightly, never wanting to let go again.

  


~*~

  


He was still awake, running his fingers through her hair gently while he watched her sleep. She looked so beautiful. Like an angel. Peaceful.

  


_Don't worry Makoto. I'm going to get those bastards that tried to kill you. They'll be sorry that they messed with you and me._

  


He looked at her stir for a moment. She emerald eyes opened for a minute but closed as she hugged closer to him, taking in his warmth. She pulled the blankets up and over her shoulders.

  


"Why are you still up?" she asked gently.

  


"Just thinking." She pulled herself and blankets up to his shoulders where she rested her head.

  


"You need to rest. It's going to be a long day." He smiled as he held her close.

  


"Alright."

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Raven quickly ran inside.

  


"A ship's approaching!" Everyone quickly ran onto the deck and smiled.

  


"Makoto's coming!" It soon got closer until it stopped right beside them. They saw Makoto leaning over the rail and then quickly run off the dock once it was connect to their ship. She smiled and hugged everyone tightly. Seifer just walked casually off.

  


"You guys, we have to find those bastards. I want to kill the evil and get it all over with."

  


"You won't find evil. Evil finds you," said Michiru.

  


  


  


  


  


An: Sorry it took so long. I've been busy. Well, I have another Seifer/Makoto out. It's called: The Jovian Chronicles: The Past [Book1] hope you guys read it!


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

  


  


  


  


  


The eyes of the remaining soldiers held sadness in them. Out of the few battles they had fought, they lost Mars, Mercury, Uranus and Neptune. They knew what they were after now. They were after the medallions that each senshi held inside of them. Mars held one that looked like a large flame, the colour of red. Mercury had water, the color of deep blue. Uranus held speed which was golden wings. Neptune held a triton. The power of the ocean with a greenish blue colour to it.

  


Silence had filled the area where all of them sat. Makoto wondered.

  


_Should I tell them or not? I'm not sure yet. I don't want anything to happen this isn't good._

  


Someone poked her in the back which made her turn to look at Minako looking at her. She poked her again.

  


"Hello? Earth to Makoto! Are you there?" She pushed her hand out of her face.

  


"I didn't move, did I?" she asked.

  


"What are you holding in your hand?" she asked curiously. Makoto handed it to her to have her eyes widened. She lifted it up into plain sight where all the senshi gasped in illustion.

  


"When did this happen?" asked Raven.

  


"Last night," grumbled Seifer with his arms over his chest.

  


"I don't want to know why he's sulking," said Raven. Minako smiled.

  


"I think I know why!"

  


"Well, you would sink your room is right next to theirs," said Hotaru, blushing. Zell smirked.

  


"My room is on the other side too." Minako and him laughed evilly as they watched Makoto sink into her chair. Her face a scarlet colour. Minako got on her acting look and grinned.

  


"Oh Seifer. Not here," she said acting to be Makoto.

  


"No one will know," said Zell deepening his voice. They both made kissing sounds and then started laughing at Makoto who tumbled out of her chair, onto the floor. Makoto's hands were over her ears as she was murmuring ," La la la la la la la! I can't hear you! La la la la la la la...."

  


"Alright you two. Knock it off. We have to figure out the next place the enemy will be hitting," said Setsuna.

  


"Alright." They stopped for a moment as Makoto moved herself away from the two to take her place between Raven and Seifer.

  


"What do you think we should do?" asked Usagi.

  


"Anything and everything we can. We first need a plan," said Setsuna.

  


"The best thing right now for us to do is sit and wait. As long as we wait, then they will find us. We might not be prepared for it but, it's the most safest way that we can do. Don't you all agree?" asked Usagi. Hotaru nodded.

  


"We need to watch as wait. I say that we set up in teams to make this fair. Some senshi hold down the fort while a couple others go around and keep watch. During the night, we take shifts watching the boat and around it."

  


"Makoto and Seifer won't do a great job since Seifer would try and **distract** Makoto by trying to---"

  


"Yeah. I don't want to hear anything nor see anything going on up there---"

  


"You two knock it off! No more jokes about! I think everyone here already gets the point and ideas that you are trying to refer to. If you want a description of what happened last night, I'll be sure to tell you---"

  


"Will you tell us what happened before or after Seifer started getting grumpy?" asked Minako. Seifer smirked something that Makoto knew too well.

  


"Go ahead and tell us Seifer. I wanna know," grinned Zell. He stood up from where he was leaning on his chair and pulled Makoto up with him.

  


"First, I pulled her close to me, gazing into her eyes, and brushed the strands of hair out of her face," he demonstrated while she let out a giggle but continued, " I kissed her passionately for a moment and then started down her jaw line slowly while my hands explored her. Slowly, we made it to the bed where I leaned her back, kissing down her next as she quivered at my warm hands touching her cold body---"

  


"Alright. That's enough!" said Raven, looking down at her friend giggling while laying back on the table as Seifer's dimenstrater. She was pulled back up and lounged in Seifer's lap while he leaned back in his chair.

  


"I so wish I had a man," mumbled Minako loud enough for everyone to hear. She then started blushing.

  


"You have Eric back home," said Raven.

  


"You have Zell! Why can't I get a guy?" asked Minako. Seifer laughed.

  


"Chicken Wuss?! You're with Chicken Wuss!" Raven growled.

  


"You're lucky Makoto's in your lap or else I'd knock your teeth down your throat!" He just continued laughing until Makoto elbowed him and acted like it was on accident.

  


"Well, any other suggestions on what we should do?" asked Hotaru, getting back on the subject.

  


"Why don't we just chill and do nothing?" asked Minako.

  


"Why? So you could get a guy?" asked Makoto.

  


"Stop it! You're making me miss Mamoru," said Usagi.

  


"Don't worry. Everything will be fine Usa," said Raven patting her on the back.

  


"Are you all going to take this serious? Our friends are gone and we need to do things," said Setsuna standing up.

  


"Why not look in your crystal ball and see," said Raven. She growled.

  


"No. We have to do this ourself---" She stopped at the sound of footsteps on deck. Raven growled.

  


"Transform!"

  


"Pluto Eternal Crystal Power..."

  


"Saturn Eternal Crystal Power..."

  


"Venus Eternal Crystal Power..."

  


"Crisis Eternal Crystal Power...."

  


"Jupiter Eternal Crystal Power..."

  


"Moon Eternal Power...."

  


"Make-Up!"

  


All these different colored lights filled the room and there stood the senshi. Jupiter was the first to run out the door.

  


"Jupiter! Wait!" She quickly ran up the steps to see the deck abandoned. She walked around, letting her shoes tap. Suddenly, there was a whistle and she was surrounded by men. Something stirred in her mind.

  


"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" She sliced men down all around her.

  


"Time to go," smirked a man.

  


"Jupiter! No!" Venus pushed her out of the way as a black light went through her chest.

  


"Minako-chan!" It was too late. A yellow heart madallion popped out of her chest, causing to fall to the ground. Jupiter grabbed it before the man did, trying to shove it back into her friend.

  


"No Minako-chan! You can't leave us! I won't let you!" She looked at the disappearing girl. Suddenly, she was pushed out of the way again. This time, by Pluto.

  


"Silence Wall!"

  


"Jupiter, I want you to keep as many of these as you can. Don't let them get it!" She placed it away in an inner dimensional pocket and nodded.

  


"I won't let anyone get it Suna. I promise. They heard a scream as Saturn fell too. Jupiter quickly grabbed the the purple gravel that came from her.

  


"Damn you senshi!" Another blast came, getting Pluto in it's grasps.

  


"Get the Princess out of here!" Jupiter nodded and quickly took Moon with her and Crisis. Seifer followed behind along with Zell. Jupiter stopped and headed back, Seifer going after her. She watched Pluto fall and then grabbed the burgundy time clock and ran. Suddenly, everything around them disappeared as Seifer grabbed onto her....

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


An: Sorry that it took me so long. I've been busy with school work and :: grins :: some of my "social" life with coughguyscough. So, I hope you like it. I'll make the next chapter longer!


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

  


  


  


  


  


  


Her head ached as she felt that she was tangled in something or someone. She moved her elbow hard only to receive a grunt of pain.

  


"What the hell did you do that for?" asked the male voice she knew so well.

  


"You're heavy! Now get off!" They managed to untangle themselves and stood up, looking at the surroundings around them. It was dark. It looked like they were in a sort of large cave. They moved, walking around until they saw a large door at the end of the hall.

  


"JUPITER!!!!!" She quickly flung the door open once she heard the voice of Crisis.

  


"CRISIS!!!!!!!" She yelled in response, hoping to get an answer.

  


"GET OVER HERE NOW!!!!" Jupiter started running in the room only to have the door shut behind her and Seifer were it quickly disappeared.

  


"Oh great. Now we're stuck," she uttered. Seifer pulled up his Gunblade just incase. Another door over at the side opened, letting them pass through it. They stopped when they saw Crisis tied up against a pillar with Zell by her side.

  


"What are you waiting for!? Untie us!!!" growled an impatient Crisis.

  


"You can hold on. Someone might have sensors on then all of us will be caught!"

  


"You're just trying to make me suffer for what me and Minako did," grumbled Zell. Jupiter smiled.

  


"Maybe..."

  


"JUPITER YOU'D BETER---"

  


"Give me the medallions." Jupiter turned to the voice.

  


"What if I don't?" There was a laugh all around them as Seifer suddenly disappeared.

  


"SEIFER!" She looked around for him, only to find he wasn't in the room.

  


"He's going to die if you don't give me the medallions."

  


"I'm not going to let you have them or him!" The laugh surrounded her.

  


"Then your friend Crisis gets it." She turned her head to see a black light go for Crisis. She quickly ran and pushed herself in the way, letting a scream of pain out as the light went for her. She managed to reach back and cut the ropes that surround her friends until a bright light came from here. A silver lightning bold rose from her where Crisis quickly took it, along with the other medallions that she held. She placed them in her invisible pocket and grabbed her friend before she fell to the ground.

  


"Makoto! You can't leave us. You can't!"

  


"Protect Usagi-hime, please?" She was fading away, slowly, letting herself leave her friends once again.

  


"NO!!!" Crisis glared up at the dark figure in front of her with eyes of hatred. She looked to see Zell gone from her side and knew what she had to do.

  


"CRISIS RANGING INFERNO!!!" A large blazing fire ball started powering up in her hands, making in a large as the room once it was finished as she then threw the entire ball toward the man that held fear in his eyes.....

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


(Leaving you off for a moment...hehehehehehehehehe)

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


(what's going to happen next? Hmmmm..... I wonder?)

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


(getting mad?)

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


(maybe?)

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


(really wanna know what happens next?)

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


(are you sure?)

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


(positive?)

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


(can you tell I'm bored?)

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


(yep. Alright. I guess I'll continue....)

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


The entire place was destroyed, people and all, leaving one woman glowing as she stood in the snow in a long white gown. Before her was a large black monster that held a whole bunch of power and was trying to take over to world around them. She wasn't going to let that happen. She knew it was wrong. All the medallions floated in front of her. She now posed the powers of her friends and knew what she'd do after she'd use it. She smiled as the lights came into her body, making them one with her.

  


~I need you all to help me. I know that you can help me fight this evil. To destroy it and protect the people. It will all be over and I know that I haven't been really much help but, I promise, you will breath and be happy once again since we're all going back to earth where we belong...Where I want my daughter to be born....Chibi-Usa.....~ She held up a large crystal in her hands, shaped like an ice rose. It's power was climbing.

  


"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!!"

  


"You will never defeat me," boomed the voice in anger.

  


~Please, help me.~

  


_**"Of course I will help you Usagi! What type of fool do you think I am meatball head?" **_She smiled at the voice of Mars as her power came with her.

  


_**"The Scout of Love will always be on the way!"**_ Venus. Her power started to become stronger.

  


_**"Never run away. Always try to face your destiny"**_ Uranus

  


_**"The sea is starting to calm down...Our lives will soon begin."**_ Neptune.

  


_**"Just remember that I will help you along with you child."**_ Mercury.

  


_**"The Gates of Time need me Usa-hime."**_ Pluto

  


_**"If something bad happens, we'll be reborn. Don't worry."**_ Saturn.

  


_**"Don't worry meatball head. I will help you out. It's the best I can do since Mako-chan tried to save. I need to pay her back you know!"**_ Crisis. She felt one power not coming to her. She was starting to worry. She needed her help to finish this person off. An emerald crystal appeared in front of her as it connected with her Imperial Silver Crystal. Power ran through her veins.

  


_**"Think I'd leave you? I don't think so. I get dibs on the guarden area and kitchen!"**_ Jupiter. She watched as a green light joined them, watching as the evil cried in pain. Leaving them. Dying away. Forever and ever....

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


An: Well, that's all for now. Sorry it took so long. School stuff. They pile the work on you at the end of the year. Mean people, huh? Plus, I've been taking care of my lovely sunburn! Well, ja ne minna!


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


The wind blew just right through the curtains of the palace. There in a bed laid a mother, her child, and husband asleep. Another curtain swayed gently, showing a woman still up, writing things down a sheet of paper. She was about to fall asleep but, her weary eyes looked up at the clock to see it was only ten past three. She ran her fingers through her hair as she continued writing, trying not to miss a beat as the words flowed gently.

  


She spun around once she felt eyes looking down at her. Green eyes smirked at her emerald ones. She let out a slowly breath and continued working, leaving the man there, baffled that she didn't say anything like she usually did while working. He walked over to her, letting his warm arms wrap around her cold body that was too caught up in her work to close the window. He moved his lips over to her ear gently.

  


"Come to bed. You'll have enough time tomorrow to work on all the details. We both can work on them then." She continued writing.

  


"I need to get this out of my head now before I forget," she uttered as the letters continued to come out. His lips touched her shoulder gently, causing the warmth to sting her cold skin. Her writing stopped for a moment as she let a long sigh out. She spun around to him and leaned back in the chair.

  


"What?" he asked with a smirk.

  


"I lost it." He smiled.

  


"The more reason to come to bed. Raven can help with the details since it's going to not only be ours but her wedding too." She turned off the light, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness as he pulled her up from her chair.

  


"You're right."

  


"But why Chicken Wuss?" he questioned. She hit him in the arm.

  


"Don't call him that..."

  


~*~

  


Another light held a room as writing filled the paper. It wasn't just any writing but, a song. A lovely song. She continued to write, letting her fingers move across the paper until she finished. She smiled and quickly turned to light off. She crept out of her room, down the hall, until she came to a door where she knocked lightly. She heard a male voice whispering something but, the other person refused. The door opened.

  


"Hi Raven."

  


"I have the song Makoto."

  


"Come in. I just finished with some ideas." The girl entered the room only to hear complaining.

  


"Can't you two do this in the morning?"

  


"Quiet Seifer or else I'll do it for you," warned Raven only to get a chuckle that meant, 'bring it on.' The light turned on once again as it traveled over the paper. The two girls switched and started reading. Both of them looked up at the same time and smiled.

  


"I love it," they said together.

  


"Good. Now get out so we can go to bed."

  


"Yeah. You shouldn't even be up this late," said another male voice in the room. They both rolled their eyes.

  


"Fine. See ya in the morning."

  


"Yeah. Noon?"

  


"Sounds fine with me." The light went off as the two finally left. They door closed to have Zell and Raven walking out.

  


"You need to take sleeping pills."

  


"You need to go to bed."

  


"So do you."

  


"So?"

  


"Come on." They door closed gently, as the wind finally stopped.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


An: Well, that's all. I'm done. It's over. No more. Hope you liked it. I'm tired so, I'm going to bed. Ja ne minna!


End file.
